moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Black Panther (2018)
|Film}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Appearances|Appearances}} }} ; ; ; | directed by = Ryan Coogler | written by = Ryan Coogler Joe Robert Cole | produced by = Victoria Alonso Jeffrey Chernov Louis D'Esposito Stan Lee Nate Moore Kevin Feige David J. Grant | music by = Ludwig Göransson | cinematography = Rachel Morrison | edited by = Debbie Berman Michael P. Shawver | distributed by = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (International theatrical release, 2018) Feelgood Entertainment (Greece theatrical release, 2018) Forum Hungary (Hungary theatrical release, 2018) NOS Audiovisuais (Portugal theatrical release, 2018) Press Play Pictures (Philippines theatrical release, 2018) Walt Disney Company (South Korea theatrical release, 2018) Walt Disney Studios Japan (Japan theatrical release, 2018) Walt Disney Studios Sony Pictures Releasing (Russia theatrical release, 2018) | release date(s) = January 29th, 2018 (premiere) | mpaa rating = | running time = 134 min. | country = USA | language = English Swahili Nama Xhosa Korean | budget = $200,000,000 | gross revenue = $1,346,136,912 | preceded by = | followed by = }} Plot Wakanda is threatened when an outsider claims the throne after defeating king T'Challa, the Black Panther. The defeated king must claim back the throne so his beloved country does not fall. Cast Uncredited Cast Notes Fun Facts * Tagline for the film is "Long live the king". * The rapper and songwriter, Kendrick Lamar, along with Anthony "Tog Dawg" Tiffith, curated the official soundtrack. Several of the songs from the soundtrack album were also used in the film. * The actor, singer, rapper, songwriter and comedian, Donald Glover, received a thank you in the end credits. This is likely due to his frequent work with Ludwig Göransson, the composer of the film. It is also important to note, Donald appeared in Marvel's Spider-Man: Homecoming, released the year previous. * Several of the actors and actresses appearing in the film have previously worked on non-Marvel films together. These include Lupita Nyong'o, Andy Serkis and Danny Sapani, who all appeared in Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Andy Serkis and Martin Freeman, who appeared in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, and Forest Whitaker, Angela Bassett and Marija Juliette Abney, who appeared in Black Nativity. * The young version of King T'Chaka was played by Atandwa Kani, the son of John Kani, who played the present day T'Chaka. Likewise, Denzel Whitaker played a younger version of his father's character, Zuri. * Similar to the Amazons in DC's Wonder Woman, Black Panther's Dora Milaje were played mostly by stunt performers. * The actor Apollo GT and actresses Sope Aluko and Emelita T. Gonzalez are set to appear in the upcoming Marvel film, Venom (2018), with Apollo and Emelita appearing as villagers and Sope's role is unknown as of yet. This potentially links Venom with the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * This is Tahseen Ghauri's fifth MCU film, all of which have been uncredited minor roles. He is also set to appear in Ant-Man and the Wasp, the sequel to Ant-Man, which was Tahseen's first appearance in the MCU, and one of the first appearances he made in film. * One of the 34 films in the Billion-Dollar Film Club. Recommendations See also External Links * References Category:Films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe/Films Category:American films Category:Marvel Studios Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:2010s/Films Category:2018/Films Category:January, 2018/Films Category:Based on a comic Category:Theatrically released films Category:B/Films Category:Ryan Coogler/Director Category:Ryan Coogler/Writer Category:Joe Robert Cole/Writer Category:Victoria Alonso/Executive producer Category:Jeffrey Chernov/Executive producer Category:Louis D'Esposito/Executive producer Category:Stan Lee/Executive producer Category:Nate Moore/Executive producer Category:Kevin Feige/Producer Category:David J. Grant/Producer Category:Ludwig Göransson/Composer Category:Rachel Morrison/Cinematographer Category:Debbie Berman/Editor Category:Michael P. Shawver/Editor Category:Chadwick Boseman/Actor Category:Michael B. Jordan/Actor Category:Lupita Nyong'o/Actor Category:Danai Gurira/Actor Category:Martin Freeman/Actor Category:Daniel Kaluuya/Actor Category:Letitia Wright/Actor Category:Winston Duke/Actor Category:Sterling K. Brown/Actor Category:Angela Bassett/Actor Category:Forest Whitaker/Actor Category:Andy Serkis/Actor Category:Florence Kasumba/Actor Category:John Kani/Actor Category:David S. Lee/Actor Category:Nabiyah Be/Actor Category:Isaach De Bankolé/Actor Category:Connie Chiume/Actor Category:Dorothy Steel/Actor Category:Danny Sapani/Actor Category:Sydelle Noel/Actor Category:Marija Juliette Abney/Actor Category:Zola Williams/Actor Category:Janeshia Adams-Ginyard/Actor Category:Maria Hippolyte/Actor Category:Marie Mouroum/Actor Category:Jénel Stevens/Actor Category:Sope Aluko/Actor Category:Stan Lee/Actor Category:Atandwa Kani/Actor Category:Ashton Tyler/Actor Category:Denzel Whitaker/Actor Category:Shaunette Renée Wilson/Actor Category:Christine Hollingsworth/Actor Category:Lucy Hockings/Actor Category:Bambadjan Bamba/Actor Category:Roland Kilumbu/Actor Category:Jermaine Holt/Actor Category:Dominique Smith/Actor Category:Jay Lynch/Actor Category:Vaughndio Forbes/Actor Category:Sasha Morfaw/Actor Category:Alexis Louder/Actor Category:Francesca Faridany/Actor Category:Mark Ashworth/Actor Category:Seth Carr/Actor Category:Jeremy Sample/Actor Category:Chad Crumley/Actor Category:Alexis Rhee/Actor Category:Danny Chung/Actor Category:Elizabeth Elkins/Actor Category:Tony Sears/Actor Category:Alex Riley Hughes/Actor Category:Clifford Gay/Actor Category:Shamel Heath/Actor Category:De'Jon Watts/Actor Category:Alex R. Hibbert/Actor Category:Tristan Timmons/Actor Category:Abraham Clinkscales/Actor Category:Thabo Moropane/Actor Category:Zani Mogodi/Actor Category:Zenzi Williams/Actor Category:Joseph Akharoh Jr./Actor Category:John Jacob Anderson/Actor Category:Rodney Luis Aquino/Actor Category:Stanley Aughtry/Actor Category:Carrie Bernans/Actor Category:Rose Bianco/Actor Category:Maiya Boyd/Actor Category:Wayne Burley/Actor Category:Teneisha Campbell/Actor Category:Andrea Antonio Canal/Actor Category:Timothy Carr/Actor Category:Jamel Chambers/Actor Category:Michael R. Ciminna/Actor Category:Byron Coolie/Actor Category:William "Cowboy" Reed/Actor Category:Adelynn Cuevas/Actor Category:Jaylen Davis/Actor Category:Faustino Deblas/Actor Category:Ibrahim Dumbaya/Actor Category:David Dunston/Actor Category:Chicka Elloy/Actor Category:Jacob Evans/Actor Category:Kinley Fleurejuste/Actor Category:Shad Gaspard/Actor Category:John Gettier/Actor Category:Tahseen Ghauri/Actor Category:Raenen Golez/Actor Category:Emelita T. Gonzalez/Actor Category:Apollo GT/Actor Category:Mohamed Hakeemshady/Actor Category:Donja Harper/Actor Category:Cecil M. Henry/Actor Category:Maxwell Highsmith/Actor Category:Lidya Jewett/Actor Category:Floyd Anthony Johns Jr./Actor Category:Ryan King/Actor Category:Maritalyn Koulebetouba/Actor Category:Tunde Laleye/Actor Category:Demetri Landell/Actor Category:John Y. Lee/Actor Category:Alona Leoine/Actor Category:Josue Louis-Charles/Actor Category:Travis Love/Actor Category:Fernando A. Mico/Actor Category:Jerel Tyrone Miller/Actor Category:Frank David Monroe/Actor Category:Timothy D. Montjoy/Actor Category:Joel Nathaniel/Actor Category:Ofu Obekpa/Actor Category:Amechi Okocha/Actor Category:Tari Omoro/Actor Category:David Opegbemi/Actor Category:Che'valier Paul/Actor Category:Isaac Phillips/Actor Category:Leo De Rivera/Actor Category:Sheril Rodgers/Actor Category:Michael Christopher Rodney/Actor Category:Brady Rogers/Actor Category:Kawta Sarak/Actor Category:Matteo Spears Satriano/Actor Category:Milton Saul/Actor Category:Shomari/Actor Category:James Siderits/Actor Category:Jihae Song/Actor Category:Sebastian Stan/Actor Category:Travis Thompson/Actor Category:Kent Wagner/Actor Category:William Walker/Actor Category:Rachel Star Withers/Actor Category:Raven Wynn/Actor Category:Perry Zulu Jr./Actor Category:Jerry T. Adams/Stunt performer Category:Janeshia Adams-Ginyard/Stunt performer Category:Christopher Antonucci/Stunt performer Category:Kevin Arnold/Stunt performer Category:Carrie Bernans/Stunt performer Category:Shad Gaspard/Stunt performer Category:Maria Hippolyte/Stunt performer Category:Jermaine Holt/Stunt performer Category:Floyd Anthony Johns Jr./Stunt performer Category:Jeremy Sample/Stunt performer Category:Eric Schultz/Stunt performer Category:Daniel Stevens/Stunt performer Category:Jénel Stevens/Stunt performer Category:Tim J. Smith/Stunt performer Category:Hank Amos/Stunt coordinator